


Mistletoe Kiss

by theangelscribe_ (HurricaneHannah)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Implied Relationships, Jealous!Balthazar - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Same-Sex Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Wings, human reader, possessive!Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/theangelscribe_
Summary: Your eyes mimicked Balthazar’s as they descended, slow and sensual; now flaring with your amusement. “I’m so sorryBalthy,” your exaggerated shrill voice may not produce ripples but they did cause the blonde angel to shiver, and you lowered your register, causing the black of his pupils to devour most of the colour of his eyes. “But unlike some humans – “ you winked at Dean standing next to Castiel, trying to scratch away the embarrassment burning up his neck. “I don’t wig out of a festive, friendly show of affection.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archangelwithashotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/gifts).



> **↪** originally, this fic started out as a reply to **archangelwithashotgun** for a _Mistletoe Kisses_ ask game on Tumblr that circled around Christmas time. Oh course it became too late to send it to her. Instead, I decided to turn it into a reader-fic. And yeah, it is four months past Christmas to share this, but I am not waiting until December to post this.

The shrill of the reverberating wolf-whistle was enough to make the hot liquid in your mug ripple; the only clue you needed to identify the origin as one of the angels in attendance at the Bunker Christmas party.

And there was only one angel alive arrogant enough to attempt abusing your ears in such a hedonistic gesture.

“Jesus Christ - ” flaring eyes narrowing at the angel in question.

“Actually, love, it’s Balthazar,” glazed eyes mocked you – proving that whatever was in his cup was a hell of a lot stronger than grocery store bought egg nog. “Your memory lapse is forgiven, though, as your sexuality is about to come under scrutiny.”

Though the now softened blue-grey of his stormy eyes never left your scrunched face, your own heated [eye colour] pair was tracking the direction of the slow, sensual stretch of his lips.

All the way up to the ceiling and the green bush that was getting the inebriated angel all hot and bothered.

Your eyes mimicked Balthazar’s as they descended, slow and sensual; now flaring with your amusement. “I’m so sorry _Balthy_ ,” your exaggerated shrill voice may not produce ripples but they did cause the blonde angel to shiver, and you lowered your register, causing the black of his pupils to devour most of the colour of his eyes. “But unlike some humans – “ you winked at Dean standing next to Castiel, trying to scratch away the embarrassment burning up his neck. “I don’t wig out of a festive, friendly show of affection.”

You turned to [female friend’s name] – Sam and Gabriel’s best friend – who’s own face was highlighted with her amusement, and your right shoulder hitches towards your chin. “You ready?”

She nods and you both lean in. Your lips brush for only a few seconds, your lips too taut with the effort it is taking both of you not to snort in the others mouth with laughter.

The atmosphere around you is still, the only sound piercing the silence is the _clink_ of our teeth as you both lose the personal battle of not grinning like two idjits.

At least you had thought it had been the clink of your teeth; now though as you pulled away and saw red staining [female friend’s name]’s cheeks, the sound echoing, you realised the sound was higher in pitch; more of a _click_ really…

Your eyes tracked the sound as if they could perceive the soundwaves in the air to its source: the mischievous eyes and smug smirk of the Trickster Archangel; with what was no doubt Sam’s phone dramatically clutched to his chest in a protective manner.

You will admit you were disappointed at the resulting low growl – it has just been a friendly kiss; there was no need for you to get so aggressive about a stupid picture… _wait a minute._

Following the growl, the aforementioned archangel’s one brow raised in a hesitant, quizzical arch. It wasn’t you the Trickster was apprehensive about – you had once trapped him in a ring of holy fire brandishing an angel blade and he hadn’t so much as twitched.

So what had the most powerful entity in the room both puzzled and nervous?

 _Oh_. The lids of your eyes blinked, trying to erase what rationally had to be an illusion from your vision.

It was still there. **_Oh._**

Never had you seen this particular angel angry before; and it was equal parts interesting, terrifying - and at risk of going to a special circle of hell for admitting – _hot_.

“ _Balthazar_ ,” you whispered as a few things began to happen at once.

A muscle in Dean’s jaw tightens and his body tilts forward - like he is going to step between you and the trembling angel but Castiel wraps a hand around his upper bicep. For a moment it appears Dean will fight it, but with a gentle squeeze of fingers into his skin, Castiel communicates something unspoken to Dean and he halts.

The instigating archangel had his signature smirk on again, but this time there is something more as he stares at the fuming angel. Joy, wonder, pride? It was hard for you to guess but whatever it was, it seemed oddly out of context at a younger brother who had just aggressively threatened him. Sam had a similar look in his eyes, but instead of being fixated on Balthazar, they caressed Gabriel - similar to the way his fingers ghosted over the angel’s spine.

And then everything was immediately blocked in a flurry of light and dark brown feathers; your body jerking at the sound of the large appendages materialising into physical existence.

Your mind had half a thought to be afraid before you understood that Balthazar was not angry - he was protective.

Instead of the flaring feather tips and rigid tendons you expect to see that indicated a pissed off angel, they were instead curled loosely around the space of your back and sides; the light brown tips resting on the nape of your neck.

Now recognised as a shelter instead of weapons, your eyes raked over the plumage encircling your body; their defensive posturing electing a warm and secure shiver through your nerves. But what would Balthazar need to be protective about? Nothing up until the silly kiss had elicited any real response from the sullen angel.

 _The kiss,  that was when everything ignited,_ you thought and your fingertips reached for the feathers closest to you, instinctively trying to sooth the anxiousness they were displaying.

Anxiousness stemming from a funny and stupid gesture between friends; something to mock and tease about later. Certainly nothing to become defensive over, as it did not mean anything - wait, your fingers stilled and become lost in the wing you had been stroking: the kiss is what set everything off; the silent but understood communication between Castiel and Dean; the radiance Gabriel displayed at Balthazar; the dopey look Sam was giving Gabriel…

_Holy hell._

Your eyes snapped to Balthazar’s and your gut clenched along with your nails buried in his wing. Everything about his vessel portrayed protectiveness, but his eyes revealed the whole truth - he was afraid.

Not **_for_** you, but **_of_** you.

An unintentional gasp parted your lips as, despite his lips never moving, a word with immeasurable power was heard by your ears in the distinct purr of his vessel’s accented voice.

 _Soulmate_.

“ _Shit_ -” your voice sounded rough like your throat had been silent for years instead of minutes. “Balthazar, I am so sorry -” you felt his wing tendons stiffen around your hand and the wingtips that had been ghosting the hair on your neck flick away.

The guilt in your stomach dissolved and the sympathy in your eyes erupted into holy fire as your free hand grabbed at the material of the low-cut shirt his vessel wore in an uncharacteristically display of possessiveness.

His body and wings jerked - oh how the tides had turned. “I wasn’t saying I was sorry because I am your soulmate,” by the end of your words the heat in your voice had tempered and you loosened your grip of both his feathers and shirt. “You angel _twat_.”

Despite his wings still stiff and his body rigid; his eyes did betray his offence. “Oh don’t give me that look, you are being a twat,” your lips curled into a smile. “But I am a twat too.” His own lips twitched now. “I wasn’t apologising for being your soulmate, or because I don’t have feelings for you. I was apologising because if I had known, I wouldn’t have made a spectacle of kissing someone else.” With the fingers still loosely gripped in his shirt, you pulled yourself into his body; with the heat of the moment now gone, you felt drained. “And I certainly _wouldn’t_ have teased you regarding it either.” you mouthed into his chest.

You felt the tension drain from him too at your confession. His arms that had been motionless the entire incident rested on your hips, the pads of his fingers skimming the skin of your lower back. He brought his wings tighter around you, allowing you to bury your whole hand into their warmth.

“Oh, [your name] -” a shiver cut his voice off when your fingers unintentionally spasmed at the sensual purr of your name.

And then with no warning, your body jerked again - this time not in fear, as Balthazar’s lips rested over the skin of your ear; his breath eliciting a warmth that spread throughout your body.

“Balthazar,” you quietly moaned - hazily remembering if there were still other people around.

“Never apologise for teasing me, love.”

Oh yeah, you were definitely going to a special place in hell because of this angel.


End file.
